


Ninjago One Shots

by orphan_account



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fighting, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Love/Hate, M/M, Make Outs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically a books of one shots that I've come up with.<br/>Warnings will change, there may or may not be smut. Kept at Explicit for safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ninjago One Shots

Versus:

From the episode versus, where Cole and Jay finally fight, won't really have spoilers and will be rather short. Just something that Kai sees.

-Cole's POV-

We had to see Neuro, he had to tell us what we were thinking. Lloyd stood there talking to him, whilst we hung back and just watched. It was boring, very boring. I was hungry, very hungry and very bored. I only just clicked into the conversation when things started getting rough.  
"And Cole thinks Jay won't last long in a fight." Neuro said, with that same blank expression he always has, fuck that guy.  
"Pfft you think that?" Jay said coldly, crap. Any attempts of being with Jay have just been blazed.  
"You said it yourself!" I quickly replied, not paying attention to what I said  
"But you didn't have to believe it!" He said, pushing his fist into my chest.

It quickly turned into a short fight, us pushing each other, hitting each other, then us just full on play fighting. Kai just stood and watched. One wrong move led us onto the floor, me lying on him, but we were still fighting. My fist collided with his arm and he squealed in pain, but something else was laced in his voice, lust. That's when I noticed it, the hardness beneath me became apparent quickly. We stopped fighting and we made eye contact, my hands began to wonder quickly. One hand up his shirt, the other tangling in his hair. My eyes closed. I moved forwards. Soft lips collided with mine, we began moving in sync. What started out as a slight experiment soon unfolded into a full on make-out session. Jay's lower lip moved, allowing my tongue inside, it was a dance for dominance, both sides equal. I moved my hips downwards to grind against Jay, earning a muffled moan in response. The need for air overcame us and we broke apart, I whispered a few sweet nothings into his ear.

"I love you Jay." I whispered, gently nibbling on his ear.  
"You know what, Nya can go fuck herself, all I want is you Cole." Jay whispered back, his hands ran down my back, gripping onto my waist whilst he nuzzled into my neck.

My hips continued to grind down against Jay's, until Kai's slight cough brought us back into reality. He'd been watching the entire time. He kicked Jay's side, urging us to get up as Lloyd had almost finished speaking, with that I reluctantly got up and brushed myself off. I held my hand out to Jay to help him up, just before Lloyd turned around. Kai stared at us, he looked extremely confused. We both shot him a menacingly glare, threatening him into not telling a single soul. As Lloyd walked off, closely followed by Kai, I leaned into Jay, becoming engulfed by his arms.

"You know I can take care of that for you." I whispered, gesturing towards his trousers. Jay gazed deeply into my eyes and I saw the blush that had spread across his face. "Wanna head back to mine, or yours, my bed is rock hard."  
"Obviously that isn't the only thing that's hard." We both giggled slightly, trying not to draw attention to ourselves. "Anyway, let's get to bed."

As we went to leave we saw Neuro staring at us with his arms crossed, "Don't worry I won't tell." He muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is extremely short! Sorry Guys!!!
> 
> -goopllmw  
> XxX


End file.
